Konoha's Bijuus
by Sounis
Summary: After Rōshi's inevitable defection from Iwa, he is tired of the lack of excitement of traveling the world, and moves to Konoha, during the Yondaime's rule. How will Naruto's life change when he grows up with a mentor, father figure, and fellow container?
1. Prologue

**Konoha's Bijus**

My first story, be relatively kind, thank you.

Rōshi sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He boredly scanned the clearing. His eyes twitched agitatedly under the beating sun.

"This weather sucks ass." he grumbled to himself. "Should've gone to Kumo.."

He shifted his legs into a more comfortable position. He rose unsteadily, joints snapping into place and stretching his sore muscles. He really did want to travel the world, but he was so used to a village environment. He had long since gone over his decision, but he could find no better alternative. After his defection from Iwa, he had only traveled a short distance before he started getting antsy, beating on the weak bandits and low level missing nins he came upon randomly was starting to get boring. He needed a challenge, something to keep him on his toes. He started to consider joining a different village. Kumo seemed to be the closest to his own weather (big importance in his mind), but they already had at least one jinchūriki, and he didn't want the mission competition. Suna was introduced, and quickly set aside. Set _very_ far aside. He hated hot weather. Kiri had too much shit to deal with already, and as much as Rōshi found their weather agreeable, he didn't want to push his luck. The smaller villages would likely turn him down in a heartbeat, jinchūriki brought about all sorts of unsavory attention and characters.

Thus, Konoha. Despite most Iwa nins hating their Yondaime with heart and soul, he was somewhat nuetral on the man. After some outside digging, he learned the guy was, if not fair, at least moderately tolerable. And so, the reason he was trekking across Hi no Kuni to reach the revered Konohagakure.

"Too.. hot.." he muttered irritably.

Most people would think that having a characteristically molten monkey in your gut would make you somewhat resistant to this ridiculous type of weather, but it just made it all the more horrible. He looked longingly in the general direction of Kaminari no Kuni. Unfortunately, he'd already gone too damn far to change his mind. He got up off the soft grass, shifted his pack back on, and began walking. He'd made sure to camp only a few uncertain miles from Konohagakure, hoping he'd be able to get a glimpse of his possibly future, but all he'd been able to see was that humongous mountain with the faces of the Hokages carved into it. "Sounds like something Iwa would've done.." he said cheekily. Iwa actually had plans in the works to carve past and present Tsuchikages into a neighboring mountain, but Konoha had unveiled theirs first, and it'd have looked incredibly lame had Iwa "copied" them.

Rōshi arrived at the Konoha gate around noon.

"Halt, who are you?" a rather unremarkable Chuunin questioned.

He suddenly noticed Rōshi's metal plate with Iwa's symbol stamped onto it, not yet scratched as a typical missing nin's might've. He pulled out a metal whistle and blew with all his might. A sudden small storm of black appeared as numerous ANBU's and other nin's showed up, already in combat stances, some with weapons drawn.

"What do you want, Iwa nin!" one particularly short specimen with full-on cowlicked silver hair demanded.

"Jeez, young-un's seriously don't respect their elders," he muttered pensively "I'm a defector from Iwa, unfortunately their harsh treatment of my kind finally got to me."

"Your...kind?" the kid said suspiciously.

"Not for you too know." he said with a sneer.

The boy twitched irritably.

"I need to speak to your Hokage." Rōshi began.

"Regarding..?" the kid interrupted.

"Employment." Rōshi stated.

There was a general muttering from the assembled shinobi.

"Toki, fetch Yondaime-sama!" the boy yelled to a unimportant Chuunin.

"Hai!" the man proclaimed and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

'Bit dramatic' he thought regarding that particular Shushin. 'Probably gets leaves all over the place'.

The congregated nins waited in uneasy silence until a startling blonde man appeared in a sudden flash of yellow. Rōshi nearly chuckled. 'Didn't expect Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō to be yellow because of his blinding hair color'.

"Who are you?" Yondaime demanded, an aura of command permeating his voice.

Rōshi felt compelled to speak the truth, not as if he wouldn't have anyways.

"I am Rōshi, a missing nin of sorts from Iwagakure".

"Of sorts?" he said suspiciously.

"Not sure if they have put me in the bingo book yet" he admitted.

Yondaime pursed his lips as he studied Rōshi.

"Come," he said, and began walking towards a particularly red building in the distance.

Rōshi followed, as did their entourage of shinobi. They must've made quite a sight, Rōshi wasn't sure whether their Yondaime personally escorted captured nin's across town, but the general consensus did little more than give a few curious stares before going back to their duties. When they reached the Hokage's red tower, the entourage wandered off, assured of their leader's safety within the walls. Rōshi didn't doubt that building as being as secure as the Tsuchikage (dirt bastard)'s palace. When they reached a large office, the Hokage took a seat behind a large desk with huge piles of paper ontop of it, and motioned to the chair across from it. Rōshi took a seat, as the Hokage blurred through a couple seals, some seal patterns erupted in blue throughout the room.

"The room is secure, we can speak in relative secretness," Yondaime began, "now, why did you defect in the first place?"

Rōshi considered his words carefully, as this meeting could end in three ways, his death, his employment, or a boot out the door. He decided to follow his gut and be blunt.

"I am the jinchūriki of the Yonbi no Saru" Rōshi said .

To his credit, the Yondaime's only visible reaction was a slight widening of the eyes.


	2. The Fall

**Konoha's Bijuus**

My first story, be kind.

**An indeterminate amount of time later...**

"Jeez, blondie, listen to me, this is not a good idea, in fact, this is the stupidest idea that transcends the previous stupid ideas by leaps and bounds," Rōshi said.

"Rōshi, you know it's the only option, it's the only way to stop the Kyuubi's rampage," Minato said.

In a nearby window, you might catch a glimpse of falling trees and large red tails flying about. The Kyuubi's storm of terror was coming. Hundreds of Konoha nin's stood fast and defended their home with their lives. Their efforts were hopeless though, kunai's thrown with force to kill a man wasn't even a irritation to the monster's efforts.

"But Minato, a child?" said Rōshi "Your own son?".

"Do you expect me to seal it into a grown man and kill him instantly," yelled Minato, "or ask another family to give up their child when I can not do it myself?"

"Minato, please, you can't, let me seal the beast," pleaded the Sandaime, "I'm old, I've had a good life, let me--"

"No -jiji, it must be me, you are proficient at seals," reasoned Minato, "but I am a Seal Master".

Suddenly, a large shape jumped through the window.

"Minato, the beast is coming," said a flustered Jiraiya.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze leaped to the window seal, and looked back.

"Good luck, blondie," Rōshi said, already accepting the inevitable.

Minato's forlorn eyes broke the assembled's hearts.

"Goodbye, -jiji, ero-sennin, kuroshoujou(1)" he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

And the man jumped out the window. A tick developed in Rōshi's eye.

'Meh, my fault for telling blondie the Nidaime's nickname for me...'

**Some distance from the Hokage's tower...**

"It's the Yondaime!" "The Yondaime is here!" "Fight for our leader!"

The roar of the shinobis was echoed by their comrades. The morale of the troops were raised to heights above.

Minato looked majestic, atop Gamabunta, the boss of the Toads. His eyes pierced as if the battle was already won.

"Gamabunta, I need you to get us close, you know what to do," the Yondaime said.

"**Kid, your going to regret this, I know I will.."**

"I know Bunta..." he said, the sorrow in his voice evident.

Some distance from the beast, Minato began the preperations for the seal. Gamabunta was able to hold off the Kyuubi, if only for the short time required.

"_Shiki Fūjin!" _Minato called out.

The _Shinigami_ himself appeared, clad in white, a unnatural aura surrounding him, without a doubt, this was a god. The _Shinigami_'s words were garbled, an ancient language not likely spoken in millennia, but the meaning was clear. Minato pointed towards the Kyuubi, then the child in his hands. The creature understood. It took the Kyuubi's soul, and sealed it within the child. _Shinigami _then took Minato's soul, leaving him with just enough time to make some final amends.

Rōshi and the Sandaime appeared. Rōshi walked up to his fallen leader, sadness in heart, unfelt since the Nidaime Tsuchikage had fallen in battle.

"Where's Jiraiya?" Minato coughed out.

"You knew he wouldn't stay," the Sandaime said, "He couldn't bear losing another person close to him".

"Meh, I can't blame him," Minato chuckled.

"Oi, kuroshoujou, you better honor your deal," he said.

Rōshi sighed.

"Ah, I know, I'll take care of the kid," Rōshi said.

Minato smiled, "Kushina always said you were a good guy, Rōshi."

Rōshi sighed again. Minato chuckled, and lifted the blond headed child into Rōshi's arms.

"Take care of Naruto, kuroshoujou," Minato said.

Yondaime, Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze died, a smile present on his face, his son's life assured.

"Yeah blondie, I know" Rōshi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for your kind reviews, I hope that I have the inspiration to continue this story for a long while, my writing style is having an idea, and coming out with the fine detail as I write. It's likely that my chapters will be long, but I'll update whenever I have a good idea for the next chapter, so likely often.

(1): chimpanzee


	3. Ninja

**Roughly six years later.**

"Neh, Ro-jiji.."

"Oi, Ro-jiji."

"Bah, Ro-jiji!"

Rōshi shifted out of sleep, grumbling curses and various profanities. He glared half-heartedly at the tuft of blond hair atop two annoyed blue eyes on a tanned visage.

"Ro-jiji.."

"What is it, brat?"

"Neh, when can I be a ninja?"

Rōshi yawned the fatigue out of his face.

"When did you decide you wanted to be a ninja, brat?"

Naruto stared increduously and threw his arms into the air as if such a fact was the most obvious thing in existence.

"Since like forever ago! Isn't that like the most obvious thing in existence?"

"Last week you wanted to be a ramen chef.."

"Last week was last week, I want to be a ninja Ro-jiji!"

"Bah, your only six years old, boy, give it time, I'm sure Hokage-sama will let you join soon.."

"But I want to be a ninja now..."

"Well.."

Rōshi thought for a moment, he supposed he could start Naruto early on the ninja arts, after all, most of the clans in the village started their children as early as four. He just didn't want to waste his time, the boy lost interest quicker than Rōshi could start him on anything. Ninja arts required patience, something Naruto sorely lacked.

"I suppose I could teach you a couple things.."

Naruto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and he began leaping about screaming in joy and excitement. A twinkle came to Rōshi's eye, the boy was cute.

...For the first 30 seconds..

"Shut up and sit down brat!"

Naruto quickly sat down and looked attentively at Rōshi.

Rōshi sighed.

"Okay, I want you to sit like this.. No like this. Stop waving your arms about, this is ninja arts not clown arts."

"Okay good, now, close your eyes. Both of them. Stop peeking and close your eyes!"

"Now look deep within yourself, nearly your stomach you'll feel a pool of energy, warm, nice, like a hot fire.. have you found it?"

Naruto's eyes scrunched in concentration, before a beaming smile sprouted on his face.

"Ro-jiji, I found it!"

"Sit still! Now, grab hold of it.. With your mind, not your hand, Naruto, and bring it out like you would a rope.."

A sudden burst of blue tore free from the boy as a large aura of chakra, visible to the naked eye surronded him. Rōshi grinned, the boy's chakra pool was massive for his age, nearly twice that of his own at the same age, and at least octuple that of normal children.

"Boy, open your eyes."

Naruto complied, his eyes gently opened, and he gasped, the beauty and warmth of chakra filling his face with glee and he looked at Rōshi's beaming face.

"The lifeblood of ninjas, Naruto, chakra."

Naruto beamed back.

"This is going to be fun, brat."

Sorry about the delay, like I said, I only write when I feel the inspiration, can't force myself to. My chapters will be short, but I hope to speed up on my word output. I changed my writing style slightly, adding he said, she said increases word count but makes writing a pain. I'll only use that if three or more people speak. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this interaction between Rōshi and our little hero.


	4. Meeting

Naruto smiled at the face of his mentor, Rōshi. The man was old, nearly as old as the Hokage, but just as strong. Rōshi had told him of the Kyuubi within him when he had turned eight, just a few short months ago. Naruto trusted Rōshi implicitly when Rōshi revealed his own secret, the Yonbi within his own gut. Rōshi encouraged Naruto to speak to the beast, although Yonbi and himself were never good friends, they had a workable relationship of "leave me alone, and I'll do the same".

"Okay, Naruto, I want you to sit down, like when we unlocked your chakra, now, keep your breath steady, feel yourself getting calm, now, think of your mind, your soul.. Naruto?"

But Naruto was already there, a deep chasm within his mind, a cave of smooth rock near a grassy plain. Inside the cave, he walked, a large cage near the back appeared. (1)

**"Brat, come here.."**

"Kyuubi-san?"

**"Indeed, now come here, we must speak.."**

Naruto walked up to the bars, just far enough to hear but remain safe.

In the cage, the Kyuubi had sat on his haunches, a bored look spread across his foxy visage as he smirked down at the tiny human near his humble abode.

**"Boy, I see you have finally visited my unchosen home."**

"It's not that bad I suppose, could be worse, could be a sewer.."

The beast rolled it's eyes.

**"Stop breaking the fourth wall, we have many things to discuss."**

"Such as?"

**"First and foremost, my reputation as a demon of great importance and dignity, being sealed into a pathetic weak little human container that may or may not ruin said reputation."**

"Ah.."

**"Do you see where I'm going with this?"**

"Yes, you want me to get strong, to preserve your image of 'Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Extrodinaire'."

**"Smart brat."**

"I plan to be the greatest ninja, I hope that's reasonable to your esteemed reputation."

**"Stroke my ego if you'd like, but you better keep that dream boy, I'm not having my container be a ramen chef."**

"Hey, that was for like a week when I was six!"

The beast chucked deeply.

Naruto blinked confusedly.

"Why are you so civil by the way, I expected rage and slathering drool and hurtful remarks about my existence.."

Kyuubi gave him a citical eye.

**"I pride myself on being logical, while I am quite angry with your existence, getting both of us angry isn't going to solve anything."**

"Hmm.."

**"Eventually you'll die, I'll die, I go back to hell, break out again, and I'll start my rampaging ways yet again.."**

"Meh, so sealing you was just a temporary thing.."

**"Of course, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Extrodinaire!"**

The beast puffed out it's chest pridefully.

**"Now back to business, I can provide many services to help you meet our goal of getting you strong.."**

Naruto perked up, if the beast wanted to help..

**"Some things I can't do this early in your lifetime, such as bone conditioning and muscle stimulation, because they'd stunt your growth and ruin your adult life, but I can do more subtle changes that will help later on."**

"Like what?"

**"Genetic changes and body optimization."**

"What are those?"

**"Well, I can arrange your DNA to help your mind work at a much higher efficiency, you won't be smarter, but you'll retain information much easier. I can control your maximum height and your high metabolism already burns any excess fat you'd gain from that ramen you eat."**

"Hey! Ramen is good for you! All kinds of proteins and vitamins.."

**"...and cholestrol and carciogens packed into a heart attack inducing package."**

Naruto grumbled irritably.

(1). Naruto grew up differently, thus his mindscape is different, kay?


	5. Future

Naruto shifted out of his self-induced sleep with little difficulty. He tested his punches and was amazed... they felt exactly the same.

_What gives?_

**"Obviously such drastic changes wouldn't happen overnight.."**

"Huh, what?"

**"Empathetic link I fashioned out of some old screws loose around he-"**

"Whoa whoa, who said I wanted to talk to you on a regular basis? An empathetic link? Won't that cause like... deep pyschological damage or something?"

The Kyuubi grumbled something unintelligible.

"Well...?"

**"Slight increase in paranoia and some mild twitching... nothing horrible, surely!"**

"Grr..."

**"I bring wisdom from distant lands!"**

"Really?"

**"Sure."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and just decided to roll with it, nothing he could do now.

"Wait this isn't going to cause some big foxlike changes to my body right?"

**"Of course not, you aren't even close to being worth of such an honor."**

Naruto rolled his eyes again as he mentally felt the Kyuubi give a somewhat pompous nod of it's head.

"Well good, that would make the villagers hate me even more.."

**"Oh yes, ever so sorry about that, unintended consequence of one of my more destructive of temper tantrums..."**

"I just wish they would... would..."

Naruto stopped and his face scrunched up, a slight quiver racking his body.

He stayed like this for a moment before sighing.

"Nope can't do it, not enough natural angst."

The Kyuubi mentally grinned.

**"Of course, no container of mine will ever be that wimpy."**

"It would be a big pity booster if I needed to con someone though."

Suddenly he noticed Rōshi was staring at him oddly.

"Uuh.."

"I assume you made contact then..?"

"Yes! Quite! Fascinating creature."

**"Your the creature, I was here first!"**

"Likely so, unfortunatly, that took quite a bit more time than I expected, you've been sitting there for nearly four hours.."

Naruto attempted to stand up, but his legs had fallen asleep awhile ago.

"Ack! Tingly!"

Rōshi chuckled.

"Rōshi-ji, will I be allowed to attend the Academy soon?"

Rōshi's face turned somber, and he appeared every one of his sixty years.

Naruto stayed silent, patiently waiting for his awnser.

After he had a long thought about it, Rōshi smiled weakly.

"Likely so, I truely wish you hadn't followed any sort of ninja path, but it was inevitable, with the Kyuubi and all."

"I'd also have bugged you into insanity if you hadn't."

"You nearly did already, brat!"

"How long do I have to stay in the academy, I nearly have the Kawamiri done, and I already completed the Henge technique...? Do I have to stay the full three years, or can I test out early?"

Naruto respected his mentor greatly, and even at the cost of immense boredom, he would stay in the Academy for the full three years if Rōshi deemed it so.

Rōshi sighed and looked at Naruto.

"I want you there for at least a year, history is important, even if you don't think so."

Naruto's face scrunched up in disgust.

"How can learning about old people help me be a better ninja?"

A tic developed over Rōshi's right eye.

"Technique ideas, strategy, mistakes that were once done and you can avoid them, heritage, even just the sake of having such information should be enough!"

Naruto just looked bored.

Rōshi sighed.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**"No matter! I shall bend reality and insert the information into your mind from beyond the ether!"**

Naruto looked excited.

"Really?"

**"No you dolt! Do your own homework!"**

Naruto grumbled.


	6. Second Year

I'll clear some things up here in this quick AN...

Roshi is 63 around the time Naruto graduates. This puts him about 5 years younger than the Sandaime and about 10 years older than Jiraiya.

Because we aren't entirely sure how the academy works in Naruto, I've designated it as such.

3 years at the academy, your allowed to take the Genin Exam every year. Each class is composed of only your year, if you were to take and pass the Academy in say, your 1st year, you'd be put with uknown 3rd years in teams. Similarly with 2nd year, this is likely why students would choose to stay in the academy for the full three years, so as to stay with their friends, as well as to learn all the subject matter. Students such as Kakashi and Itachi entered the Academy early, and left it early.

The Kyuubi is not entirely altruistic, it has it's own motives for helping.

Naruto will not be jumping huge power gaps in giant bounds, it's just not practical.

These first chapters are merely introductory chapters, so as to provide background information, as it would be rude to fling you into the middle of the story without knowing what's what and the like.

And finally, I'm an ass, it's likely there will be huge gaps between updates because I'm so lazy, sorry, chill though.

XXKonoha's Bijuu'sXX

Naruto shifted in his seat glumly, waiting for Iruka to arrive at the Academy.

It was his second year in the academy, the final day for that year as well, today, he would graduate.

He had told no one besides Rōshi-ji and the Sandaime.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto-kun.."

Hinata smiled slightly, a hint of a blush splashed across her pale skin.

"Aah, good morning Hinata-chan, how are you?"

Naruto smiled lightly at her.

Hinata was one of his few friends, and his only friend in the class.

He had met her on the steps of the academy during thier first year.

It had taken her a full five minutes to get her name out.

She had since gotten over much of her extreme shyness, and displayed a much greater confidence. She still had a slight crush on Naruto though, but he decided to ignore it, so as not to embarass her entirely.

"I'm quite well, and you?"

Naruto grinned here.

"I'm gonna take the test today, graduate early!"

For a brief moment, Hinata looked sad, but than she brightened up for Naruto's sake.

"I'm sure you'll pass, good luck, Naruto-kun!"

During a coincidental pause in the normal rowdyness of the class, a noise was heard.

It sounded much like a full stampede of raging bulls.

Everyone quieted down waiting for the spectacle to start, some rolling their eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke's lip curled slightly in disgust.

BOOM!

"I WIN INO-PIG!"

"WHAA-? I WON THAT EASILY, FOREHEAD!"

Naruto watched the antics of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura with slight amusement.

Haruno Sakura was a short girl with pink hair. Her build was slight and it looked as if she had done no manner of physical labor/training in her life. If she had half the grace of Hinata, she might have looked dainty, but with the subtlety of a bull and a billboard forehead, she merely looked weak and unreliable.

Yamanaka Ino was quite a bit taller, and had long blonde hair, a lighter shade than Naruto's own. She also had a slight build, but a hint of toning on her legs revealed than she put forth more effort into being physically fit than her larger foreheaded friend. Alas, she had put extreme effort into appearance uselessly. Naruto shook his head. A decent amount of potential, but little drive.

"I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I do, Ino-pig!"

They also had a significant crush on Uchiha Sasuke, who, by the disdain apparent on his face, didn't share the sentiment.

Iruka walked into the class, a calm look on his face.

"Ahem.."

The noise continued.

"AHEM..."

Some of the less rowdy children flicked their gazes to Iruka-sensei and sat straight.

"OI, FOOLS! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Iruka roared with a mysterious large head.

The class practically teleported to their seats.

"Yes, right. This is the last day of this year at the Academy, next year will be your 3rd and last. Now, is anyone taking the test early?"

Naruto raised his hand.

A quiet murmer crossed the class, Naruto was little known, usually sitting silently at the back.

He was simply known as "that tall kid".

"Aaah, Uzumaki Naruto, yes?"

"Indeed."

"Do you have your permission slip?"

A permission slip was required to test out of the Academy early, signed by the Sandaime AND/OR at least 2 Jounin's of good reputation.

"Naruto handed him his permission slip, signed by Rōshi and the Sandaime.

Iruka smiled.

"Well, I hope not to see you here again, good luck!"

Naruto walked to the door, flashing Hinata a quick smile, she returned it with a mouthed 'good luck'.

Naruto walked down the hall to the 3rd year room and opened the door.

Curious eyes flicked to him, and the teached raised a eyebrow in question.

"Testing out early.."

A few gasps went through the room. The teacher held out a hand for his permission slip.

Naruto handed it to him. The man reviewed it, and nodded.

"Take a seat at the back and wait till the exam begins."

Naruto shifted to the back, waving at Tenten, who smiled and waved back.

Tenten was his only other friend besides Hinata.

Naruto secretly had somewhat of a crush on his slightly older friend.

He took a seat and waited for the teacher to finish his end-of-the-year speech.

"Azumi, Tetsuo!"

And the list started.

Tenten came back with a large grin, Naruto gave her a thumbs up and mouthed a thank you.

Naruto impatiently waited for his turn.

Finally...

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto walked to the door where the instructors would test him.

Inside, he noticed the 3rd year teacher, and his assistant, Mizuki.

"Aah yes, Uzumaki-san, your test begins now."

They handed him a sheet of paper with many questions on it.

Naruto picked up his pencil and began marking it.

Many answers he knew, having been beaten into him by Rōshi's strict regime of studying, but some he wasn't quite sure on.

He estimated he recieved prehaps 75 percent of the questions correct.

"Now, perform the Kawamiri."

Naruto put his hands into the correct sign and switched himself with a chair.

The instructor nodded approvingly. Mizuki gritted his teeth slightly.

"And the Henge?"

Naruto transformed into an accurate representation of Rōshi.

The instructor quickly surveyed him with a practiced eye, and smiled, pleased.

"Indeed, and finally, the Bushin?"

Naruto gritted his teeth slightly, and with great effort grasped the tiniest niche of chakra he could, and forced the jutsu, making as many as he could with the amount he gathered... or so it should have been.

Rather, when he was about to form the correct Bushin's, he felt something touch, almost trip his chakra flow, Naruto's concentration was broken, and he instinctively formed only two bushin, as he had before Rōshi beat the concept of extreme chakra saturation into him.

The single bushin that appeared was dead looking, but was actually so full of chakra, it could not move, the seams of it nearly bursting with the condensed chakra inside.

Naruto gaped down at it, and looked up just as Mizuki slipped his fingers from a sign into folded hands. He glared, the man just grinned.

The instructor looked suprised, and blinked at Naruto.

"Don't have that one quite down yet, eh? No matter, it's only another year.."

He marked a 'fail' down on the paper.

If Naruto couldn't perform the three jutsu's, it didn't matter how well he did on anything else.

Naruto walked out of the room.

He quickly ran up the stairs and snatched Tenten's hand.

He put on his best sad yet elegant face and burst out.

"Alas! Tenten-chan! I have failed the test by a hair's breadth! I shall not be joining you into your advancement to Genin!"

Tenten snickered at his melodramatic acting.

"Naruto-baka, it's only a year, it's not like I'm gonna leave you behind... too much."

She grinned mischievously.

Naruto merely smiled.

He got up and walked out of the room, a slightly sullen look on his face.

"Damn that Mizuki, what'd he do?"

**"Some disruption thingy.."**

"Thingy?"

**"Thingy."**

"Whatever... Well, guess I'm stuck in for the final year..."

Naruto walked towards Rōshi's house, intent on discussing Mizuki with him.


	7. The Beginning

Rōshi lived in, what most would describe as, an extremely modest home considering his status as a living weapon. Simple and functional, he thought. Dull red tiles made up the roof, cracks and chips revealing their lack of upkeep, or perhaps just indicative of living in a town with people jumping roof to roof to get around instead of walking like an upstanding individual like himself. Rōshi considered himself a purveyor of fine art, and had lined the walls with abstract art by painters from around the Elemental Countries, though if you asked him about any particular piece, he might draw a blank on who painted it. A scatter of mismatched furniture and further decorations littered the shinobi's home like a whirlwind of wood and fabric.

A sudden influx of rhythmic tapping on the door alerted him to his younger protégé's presence. Pulling himself out of his favorite armchair with a few groans and pops, he shambled over to the door and opened it.

"You know that you don't have to knock, right? It's not like you don't half live here already, " he grumbled at the blonde boy. A wan grin was his only answer, a pale shade of its usual brightness.

Oh boy..

"What's up with you? Burn your tongue on ramen again?"

"Oi, that was one time!"

"When most people burn their tongue on something they spit it out or open their mouth to get some cool air in there, not inhaled more.."

Naruto muttered something under his breath, likely rude and uncouth in Rōshi's opinion.

"I took the graduation test today.."

Ah, today was the final day of Naruto's second year. He'd forgotten.

"Ahh, sorry, I'll take you out to Ichiraku's to celeb-"

"I failed."

Rōshi blinked confusedly.

Failed? Unlikely, the boy had been working hard, applying himself with a fervor that eclipsed any of his previous ambitions.

"Well, there's always ramen chef.."

Naruto glared at him, wholly unamused.

"It was Mizuki, one of the instructors, he did something, a hand seal.."

Naruto mimicked the seal Mizuki had used.

"My chakra went ... wonky? I couldn't mold it into the Bushin jutsu. It was like he disrupted my chakra flow."

"Sounds dirty."

"I'm serious Rōshi! I don't understand why. The man didn't like me much, but I seriously don't believe that he'd jeopardize my chances at passing the test on a whim. He must have been planning this for some time."

Rōshi leaned back in his armchair, scratching at his crimson beard ponderously. It really did seem unlikely that this instructor would risk his career over what seemed to be a petulant dislike for Naruto. Everyone knew that the boy had the Sandaime's ear, and the aging Hokage would likely take Naruto's words seriously, at the very least opening an official inquiry. A political headache for a man in a position with a high degree of turnover.

"What do you think?"

Naruto looked quite serious.

"You should probably bring this up with Hiruzen. He'll actually be able to do something over than give paltry advice."

Naruto snorted.

"It's not like I can prove he did it though, the other instructor didn't even seem to notice. I probably wouldn't have if I wasn't so in tune with my chakra flow, having monitored Kyuubi's influx for the majority of my life."

Rōshi grumbled irritably, annoyed at the boy's ignorance of his sway with Sarutobi.

"Well take my paltry advice, and get over to the tower. It's not like you have any other options."

Naruto sighed and nodded slowly. He really didn't want to complete another whole year at the Academy, it was dreadfully boring at best, mind-numbingly dull at the worst.

Bidding Rōshi goodbye, he strolled out of the cottage, heading towards the massive Hokage Tower.

~ || Konoha's Bijuus || ~

Naruto sighed again, walking steadily down the well-beaten path that followed Konoha's Market District. Stores selling goods from all across Hi no Kuni stood proudly on both sides of the wide street. Small, less permanent stalls displayed goods from travelling merchants, some local, and some from more exotic locales. An oily man with a thin moustache, dark skin native to Kaminari no Kuni, was peddling fine jewelry to a few tittering noblewomen. Down dark alleyways, hushed conversations and the glowing light of a burning cigarette was the only evidence of Konoha's more shady dealings. A short time ago, Konoha's Military Police Force would have routed these unsavory individuals periodically to maintain the peace. The Uchiha Clan Massacre had stretched the already undermanned group even thinner, and it was unlikely that these likely criminals would receive more than a harsh warning and a notation in a file that no one would probably read.

A few bright-eyed newcomers had tried to motivate the ragged team of misfits and had quickly become disillusioned, either joining them in their unfulfilling work, or transferring to general service. It seemed that the majority of the shinobi that made up the once respected KMPF were now Chunin who had failed their Jounin exams, stuck in a slump, unable or unmotivated to hone their skills any further. Content or perhaps not, to stew in a backend job with little hope of promotion.

It was with these unpleasant thoughts whirling in Naruto's mind, that had caused him to miss Mizuki's first words.

He blinked rapidly, trying to catch up with the man's slur of words after having come up to him unexpectedly halfway to the Tower.

"-orry about the test. It wasn't my idea, honest! Hokage-sama ordered me to sabotage your test, he feels that you aren't ready to truly become a ninja yet."

Lies, obvious lies. The man must think he is really stupid to believe that the Hokage would personally single out an applicant for sabotage, rather than simply disallowing them a forehead protector. Might as well play along, maybe I'll learn what his game is..

**"This guy seems pretty nervous. All fake smiles and fabricated ease aside, he keeps scanning for onlookers and only seems to barely be able to stand this close to you.."**

'Well it's not like we've ever gotten along, even last year he graded me extremely harshly. I bet that he would have drawn up a harder test just for me if he wasn't co-teaching with Iruka-sensei.'

**"Definitely one of these types that can't distinguish your puny primate body from the magnificence that is the Kyuubi!"**

'If by magnificence, you mean flea-ridden and mangy.'

**"Hey, you take that back! I do not have fleas or mange! It's not even physically possible, I am a semi-corporeal being made entirely of chakra, it's not **_**really **_**fur, just a facsimile."**

'A flea-ridden, mangy facsimile.'

**"Grr.."**

"Naruto, are you listening?!"

Naruto twitched, jumping out of his conversation and focusing on the irritated face of Mizuki.

"Of course, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Then, what did I just say..?"

"Err.. Uhh.. Hehe..."

Mizuki rolled his eyes, and looked skyward, as if praying to Kami for patience.

"I said, you are in luck, the Hokage allowed me to issue a secondary test, to force you to prove that you have what it takes to be a Genin. Once chance only, fail or pass."

"I'll do it!"

"... I haven't even told you what the test it, dumbass!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll do anything to become a Shinobi."

"I was counting on that.."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, have you ever heard of the Forbidden Scroll?"

AN: I'm back!ish.


End file.
